Convert Felling
by Fantasy fairy story
Summary: Lucy haves to do an project with an boy in the class that she don't like, Natsu. Natsu treat her mean and ignores her. But what is the covert feeling that hey are both haves...


I don't own fairy tail in any way. The one who owner is Hiro Mashima. This is my fist time writing down a story and I have chosen to write about fairy tail. Why?! Because I love Fairy tail! If you see something bad in the story just tell me about. I will try my best to fixing as best as I could.

**My favorites toothy Grin Smile**

"RIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

I wake up falling off the bed. I hated the ways the clock gives me a heart attack every time it wakes me up. I was having such as good dream about olds time but this clock has to ruin the moment. A Dream that's I have stopped having it since tenth grade... It passes already two year and I am already in twelve grades.

I get up indolence. Slowly, I moved to the clock that was on my night table next to my bed. The only reason why I still have that clock is because it the only thing that wake me up beside my mom. My mom used to wake up me up every morning but one day she came into my room and told me that I need to stared to grown up and give me this damn clock. You should have seen me the first day that this clock wakes me up. I really beliefs that somebody was trying to kill me! I began yelling like a nuts girls. My mom and dad rush into my room. But, they just found a girl outside her bed, on the floor, fighting with her pillow. Whatever, that was in the past. Somehow I managed not to yell, but I still fell off the bed.

As I turn the clock off I notice that it was 8:12AM already.

"Oh gods tell me this is a dream". I look it up again and again and again. The same time was still there!

"Nop, this is not dreamed". I jump as I scramble to the bathroom, running like a lizard that is about to be kill.

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a 17 year old girl that lives with both of her parent. I go to Fairy tail High school and I the number one best student in my grade. I get all my test score above 98. The reason why am running? Well, because the school is suppose to start at 8:30 AM! Today I have a test, plus the teacher would be giving the project that we have to do. This is important for me, because I am really trying to get into one of the best university. What a good day for my clock to get crazy!

As I finish brushing my teeth, I began to put on my gray skirt and my white shirt. After that I put my navy socks that reach my keels and my yellow sweatshirt. As quick as I can, I put my blonde hair in a small ponytail to my right side on my head with the rest of the hair loose. I took my bag and blast off.

I almost fall on the stair for the rush that I was having. As I get to the living room, I notice both of my parents sitting down on a chair with a cup on their hand. I bet three hundredth dollar that it was coffee what was they drinking.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mom said as she gives me a smile. I return the smile with my full heart.

"You're not going to eat?" My father asks with an amaze face.

My smile broke when he said those worlds. Another reason, besides getting to class on time, which I wake up early, is to eat. I loved to eat my breakfast while sitting down on the couch watching the weather. It looks like I have to do a big sacrifice!

"I am late, got it go." I said as I give them a sad smile.

"That's my girl, she knows when to sacr-" My dad stop talking when he saw me taking a sandwiches.

"What? I never said that I would sacrifice my food," I wink at him while running outside with a sandwiches on my hand, "see you them," I said as I open the door to the front door.

"Take care" both of my parent said on unison.

As I got in front of my house, I saw the last person who I want to see in this Earth …Natsu Dragneel … He is my front neighbor since I was 6 year old. He was wearing a white shirt that represents our school without a tie. Even thought our school required to wear a gray pant and brown shoes, he still doesn't follow the rules. I heard him said one day that, "rules are made to be break and that he would represent this stupid school by just wearing a shirt". So instead of wearing that, he wears a rip off jeans and black boots. Natsu is a muscular boy and his height is average. He has a slightly tan skin and black eyes that can penetrate to your soul. He always carried around a scarf even thought is summer. And did I mention that his hair is pink. Yeah, is pink and is nature because he has it like that since he was little. Maybe there was something wrong with his genetic.

He was taking out his red motorcycle on the street. As he moves his head at my direction our eyes met. And just for a moment my heart jump. It looks like he was thinking about something while starting at me because his eyebrow was together.

"_Would he ask me to get on the motorcycle to get to school? I really need a ride to school! For lord sake we go to the same High School"._ When I just thought that he was going to ask me for a ride he got on and went off…

And there was I standing with my sandwich half fishing like a dummass…

I finally arrive in front of the class and began knocking the door. I realize I was really late for two main reasons. Number one: Mr. Schleifer was giving me a dirty look; number two: I have lost the train and wait for 34 minute for the next one.

While running from the train station to the school it started to rain and I curse the clock for the miserable day that I was passing through. I was wet like if I took a shower and I have one sock up and the other one down. My hair was really puffy. I really was regretting not watching the weather…

"You should feel a shame of yourself! Look at what time it is!" He said while pointing at the clock.

"_Yes mister I can see what time it is, I am not blind."_ But that thought never left my mouth because I dint have the value enough to talk back.

"You think you can just come in here just whatever you want! Just because you have good grade it doesn't mean that you can come here at this time!" He kept yelling at me.

"_Why don't you try taking a train one of these days and then you talk, you fat ass. This is the first time that I been late to you class and you making a fuss over it?" _But that thought never left my mouth because I dint have the value enough to talk back.

"Even Natsu, a kid who always skip my class, came today to do his work. You should feel a shame of yourself!" he repeated while looking at me like if he doesn't want me to enter into his classroom. The whole class stared to laugh aloud and I feel my sheet getting red. I tight my hand but never put my head down.

I don't like to been yell at. I am not used to this kind of situation. To tell you the true, this is the first time a teacher yells to me so hard. The laughing of the people doesn't make it any better. Frustrated and anger is what Mr. Schaefer's face shown, but I dint care anywhere. The reason why he doesn't like when someone is late is because he doesn't want to be interrupting in the middle of giving classes. His face look like he is in his 40s and he have such a big stomach that it remind me of Satan clouds. I heard my classmates said that he was gay. There always something news to find out about the people in this school.

"Just make this the last time this situation happens. Do you have the late pass?"

"Yes, right here" I raise my hand like that he can take my pass that it was all wet. Mr. Schleifer gives it a look and debate himself wheatear to take it or not.

"Is alright I don't need it, two more lateness and you have detection. I just anticipate this doesn't happen again". He said with a warming tone.

"Yes sir"

As I walk inside the class, everybody was gawking at me. Some of them put their hand on their mouth to control themselves from not laughing at my appearance. Some of them dint care and laugh out loud. I felt like a mouse.

I dash walking to my seat that it was right back of the person who I curse other that my clock… Natsu Dragneel … As I walk, I glance at him.

He looks at me with mocking eyes, "what are you looking at, do you want money for some good clothe? Homeless witch girl." The whole class started laughing at his comment and I feel my sheet getting redder.

_"You ugly face, you stupid girly pink hair boy"_. But that thought never left my mouth. Instead I said, "No thank you"

I somehow move my leg to my seat behind him. Whatever, I won't see him again anyways .We just have this period together and he always skips it. I' am glad I won't see his face again after we graduate from high school.

I took my banded out and wrote the aim and do now as quickly as I can to take my test. I dint need to worry so much about it because at the end, I have finish the test before the people that got sooner than me in the class. Thank lord that God give me at least this brain .The teacher stared to collect the test and begin to explain the project.

I start to gaze at the hair of the boy who is seating in front of me. It was hard not to look at his spicy pink hair flying all over the places. As the teacher voice went inside one ear to my other, I move my head to stare at the window next to me. Today was raining a lot and it took me backward to the dream that I have today. A dream about a memory than I have long buried in my soul.

_I was a six year old girl who was running. It was really dark but I still dint care about my surrounding. My body was really cold and the rains hitting my body dint make it any better. My vision was not clear because of the fog that was enclosing me. Sometimes I fell, but as quickly as I fell down I stand up again. Looking desperately for the place to hide from everybody. _

_At last, I see the park that I was looking for. The only thing that I just need to do is to cross the street. As I began to cross the street, I saw at light coming at my direction. _

_"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_

_A car was coming toward me! I was frozen in middle of the street and my leg dint makes any effort to move. As I close my eyes really hard to receive the impact. I felt suddenly something hit my body and then my back hitting the grown. But I was too scary to open my eyes. I thought that maybe if I closed my eyes I can disappear or do some kind of transportation to another place. My heart was beating really fast as well as my breath was going in and out. I begin to feel something heavy on top of me. _

_"You can open your eyes" I heard a voice said to me._

_I still dint trust that voice so I kept my eyes really close._

_"What is your problem?! Open your eyes!" The voice sound like a desperate boy begged for their parent to buy them the new video game. I start to feel finger in both of my eyes; finger that was forcing me to open up. I try my best to keep it as tie as can. But at the end, those fingers force me to free my eyes. My brown eyes met with onyx eyes. _

_"Much better" .The boy in front of my face said just as he gives me a full tooth grin smile. As I look at my side, I notice that I was no longer on the street, but on the side walk. The car that almost hit me was no longer there. It looks like before the car hit me, the boy came running and push me aside with him. He has to be really fast for pushing me aside with him before the car hit me… Suddenly, I notice that the boy's finger was still on my eyes and that he was on top of me. I push him aside and he hit his head on the grown._

_"OUWW! What was that for?!" He yells while touching the part of his heads that was bump. It was really dark but I notice his face pouting. He looks at me carefully and I just put my head down and tight my hand. _

_"Oh, whatever". He said while standing up. My head was still down, so the only thing that I look at was his red sneaker. Just as I thought that he was going to turn around and leave, I notice his hand stretching toward me._

_"Let go!" I look up and saw him smile at me. I just stared at him like if he has two head._

_"Don't give that look! I saw you trying to cross the street to be able to go to the park, right? I am going over there too, plus I have an umbrella." He said while showing me his umbrella with little design of dragon._

_I don't know this boy and I never saw him before. What a boy as small as me is doing walking on the street in the middle of the night. Doesn't he have a parent that is worrying about him? Even thought I should be the last person to say that. But as I look at his smile my heart stared to calm down and something inside of me tell me that I can trust him. Therefore, I stretched my hand to take his. When our hands make contact, I count help but notice how warm his hand is. _

_ He helps me to stand up and we begin to walk. As we went inside the park, we took shelter in the playground tunnel. While we were sitting down, he starts to talk about his dream and all things that he did in his life. He was really excited and his face was red of all the talking that he was doing a long with his eye that was really wide. I had to do a great concentration in the entire thing he was saying to me at the same time. _

_"I am really strong, you known. I used to be fighting everyday where I just to live. And when I said every day, I am telling you every hour of a day!" He said while standing up and began acting like if he is heating somebody._

_"They were at the age of seventh or eighth, but it dint matter that they were older than me. Just because I am six they thought they can mess with me!" He said in the time that he look at me with a grin in his face. _

_So he was the same age as me I conclude. This boy is interesting, he can talk so freely with a person that he just met a second ago. _

_"One day, I was going inside my building and there were like six of them. They were blocking the entrance of the building with their leg. So I told them to move their ugly leg. They dint put attention to what I said and start laughing. So I just move a few feet back and move forward kicking the first person who was in front of me in the face. It looks like I kick him really hard, because his nose starts to bleed. He starts to cry like a baby and run to look for his mama. The group went running following his ass –"_

_"What did you dad said" I ask without thinking. As soon as I said that I close my mouth with my hands. My fathers have taught me no to interrupt a person while they talking. _

_"I am sorry." I honestly said._

_"Huh?" He asks while putting his eyebrows together as trying to understand me._

_"I interrupt you." I point it out like if I did the biggest crime on the world .He looks at me for like seventh second and then start to laugh._

_"Hhahahah, you're weir." He said while pointing at me like if he discovers some weir creature._

_"I am not weir! And stop pointing you finger at me like if I am a creature!" I yell with my sheet really red. _

_"Hahahahah! okay okay I get." He raises his arm up like if he was trying to protect himself from me. "Like I was telling you, when his mother told my dad about it; my dad forces me to apologize to the cry baby boy. After I apologize to him, my dad gives me high five for giving him a piece of me."_

_"You father dint got mad at you" I ask astonish. _

_"Na, he knew it was not my fault. I have fought my dad before and he is really strong. So I was glad that he wasn't mad."_

_"Have you ever won?" I ask really interesting. Even thought I knew it was a play fight._

_I saw how his body stiff for a moment. "The first fight that we have was the last one that I have with him. You can said that he almost kill me" He said as he gives me a weak smile. And I couldn't help but to laugh of how horrifying his voice sound._

_"What's so funny?!" Now he voice sound exasperated and that make me to laugh really hard. _

_I try to talk, but every time I try to, I laugh more hard. He crosses his arm and pout. I laughter hardest and fall down. My stomach really hurt of laughing so much and even tear were coming out of my eyes. Eventually, he starts laughing too. We laugh and laugh. Until a point when we dint even knew why we were we laughing at. He starts to claps both of his hand and I start to hit the ground with my fist. I feel my face burning and his laugh makes me laugh even harder. Every time that we stop laughing we stared at each other. 1…2…3… and we burst out laughing again. _

_ As we finally control our laugh that it turns as a giggle, he said "You know," he giggles "You finally laugh."_

_My giggle stop and I stared at him. It was true; I was having such a good time with him that I forgot even the reason why I was here. _

_"Difficult is not to laugh at the things that you're saying." I said as I smile to him._

_"What are you trying to say by that?!" He yells while putting again an exasperate voice. I bite my lips to hold back the laugh that was trying to escape from my mouth. _

_"Nothing, nothing, nothing," I imitate him by raising my arm like if I was trying to protect myself from him, "I should actually be giving my thanks… So, thank you" I look at him and give him my brightest smile that I dint have for so long. He looks at me with wide eye and turn around his head to the other side._

_"Whatever" He said with a bitter voice. _

_"Huh? What going on with him? Did I say something wrong?" I thought while moving my head to see his face more clearly. Moreover I will be able to interpret what he's thinking._

_ But every time that I try to look at his face, he's motion his face to the oppose side. As I move my face to the right to get a better view, he's maneuver his face to the left side. There was a point where I was even jumping behind him. After trying for so long I finally give up. _

_ I pout while consoling myself that it would be difficult to distinguish the face that he's making in this darkness. I face my back to him and hug my knees._

_"Luc-_

_"You know?" I interrupt him "The reason why I am here?"_

_I took the silence as a no, so I keep going. "My father is getting married. Mama died when I was two and since then my father took care of me. When I was like 5, dads used to go out to work every day. He dint have time to even play with me. So he contract a babysitting name Maria," I dint known the reason why I was telling him this, but I felt that I can trust him and that he won't judgment me, "Maria used to stay in the house everyday and play with me. She cooks for me and treat me like if I was someone special to her. As day pass she start to stay for more hours. I was happy, for me she was like a big sister or maybe even more. My dad began to take more free time, than mean that he can have more time to play with me. That's important to me, because he is the only thing left behind beside my mother. Maria and dad becomes really closed friend. I felt happy; two of the people that I loved become really close. But… One day, my dad and Maria came and told me than they were getting married. Why? Why do she have to ruin it?" by the time that I said that tear where falling of my sheet, "I don'… hup…hate Mar …I swea…hup…I don't" I start to sob while trying to dry the tear that was in my face "It… it just that-_

_"You don't want her to replace your mom." the boy finishes for me. My eyes wide and I move my back to face him. How do he known what was I was going to say? Is he having some kind of magic power? Can he read mind?_

_I nod my head, "I believed I will be betraying mama if I accept her," I put my head down and tear start falling again, "I don't know much about mama," my voice start to tremble and I feel my nail cutting my palm of how tie my fish was , "My memories of her fade. Her action, her voice- I forget them as well, but…but…" I look at his __onyx eyes. _

_"Is alright," he said as he __crawl to where I was__,__ "I don't think that you are betraying your mom," he took my hand that was in an fist and by finger by finger he free them, "Because even then you forgot all of that… You still remember one important thing…" He look at my brown eyes as he free the last finger,__ "You'll will always remember than you loved your mama," More tear start descending from my eyes, " That's more than enough," He said while giving me his full toothy grin._

_Oh… how relief I felt when I heard those words. Just a moment ago I felt something heavy on my heart, but just with this boy smile my heart start to feel a great conform. _

_"Its okay, Maria is a good person, but you knew that already, right? Look…" He said while pointing outside the tunnel to a figure approaching to us. At first I dint known who was it because of the fog, but as it advert I saw it clearly who was It, "As soon as you go missing, she come looking for you."_

_My eyes wide as I saw Maria speeding toward my direction. She was without umbrella and she was completely soaked from her head to her feet. As she got in front of me, I noticing her breathing really hard; I thought she was going to slap me for running always at this time. I close my eyes to receive the impact. But… it never came; she was on her knees hugging me instead. _

_"Thank Goodness you're okay!" I finally open my eyes after hearing this, "I was worried that something happened to you," she was shaking, "Please! Please don't leave me like that again!" she sobs after saying this. _

_"I am sorry," I start to cry, "I am sorry". _

_And there we were, weeping while hugging each other…_

_ "And when I get older, I would start to search for Dragon!" Natsu said with an excited face while jumping around. _

_After the rain calm down, we start to walk to get home. Maria told me that my dad was searching for me and that we should go back. It look like this boy live close to my home because he said that he lived in the same direction that we were walking to. I was holding the hand of Maria while laughing at what he was saying. _

_"Dragon?! Dragon doesn't exist!" I said while laughing._

_ "Shut up! What make you think that I am not right! If Santo clouds exist, then a Dragon has to exist!"_

_"Is different, there proofs that Santo Clouds exist for the present that we receive on Christmas, but there no even an small proofs that Dragon exist"_

_"They exist!"_

_"They're not!"_

_"They exist!"_

_"They're not!"_

_"They Exist"_

_"They're not, pinky!" I said while trying to containing the giggle that wants to escape. _

_ While walking on the street, I notice that his hair is pink. I thought at first that it was fakes, so I start to pull on his hair. He pushes me always and told me to stop pulling his hair because it hurt. He also has a scarf that is around his naked. Even though its summer, he wears than? And he calls me weir. While walking home he told me that he moves here today and the name of the school that he was going to be. Surprising, he was going to the same school as me. We start to talk about how cool it would be to be in the same class. He said that he won't even let me studied of how much he would talk to me if we were on the same class. He also said that he move here with his grandfather. I try to ask him about his mother and dad but he always skip the question by saying something stupid like trying to look for a dragon. Doesn't his grandfather is worried about him? Maria was just silence the whole time… _

_"Is not pink is salmon," He defend himself while touching his hair._

_"Is not the same thing?" I said while putting an eyebrow up._

_"It's not!"_

_"It Is!"_

_"It's not!"_

_"It Is!"_

_"It's not!"_

_"It I-_

_"I think we already here Lucy," Maria interrupt me while pointing at our house. _

_As she said that I felt my smile fall down. I look at it and then I look at pinky. Even thought we just met today, I felt that we have a great connection together. It was the first time that I have a friend of my age to play with it. And now we need to get separate and I don't want that. Maybe if I know where he lives we can keep in touch with each other. Moreover we can still play together. _

_"Pink-_

_"Wow!" Pinky cut me off what was about to say "I lived right in front of you!" He announce while pointing at the house that was in front of my house. _

_He gives me his biggest smile and his sheet was really red. I couldn't control myself but to give him back the same smile. I was so happy that I went running to him, took his wrist and start twisting him around._

_ "We will be able to play every day!" He said while taking my wrist too and starts spinning me around in such a forced._

_"YUP!" I yell while laughing at the same time. We were spinning around in such a speed that I got dizzy. But I was enjoying this moment so much that I decide to just close my eyes. Pinky spinning slows down until eventually we were just standing with each other holding the wrist. _

_ "I can go to your house tomorrow." I said with an excited in my voice._

_"Well… I…" He releases his hand from my wrist and touches his scarf. He looks at me and then drops his head into his scarf. _

_"Huh?" I ask him trying to understand him._

_"I… don't think y-_

_"You can come to our house," Maria interrupt him while give him an comfortable smile,__" Lucy, I think it would be more fun if he come to our house and you shown him the paint story that you have made"_

_"But –_

_"But nothing Lucy, dint we taught you to wait until a person invites you to their house?"_

_After she told me that, I realized that I was acting rude. I have to be patience and wait until he invited me to his house. I look at him and met his eye._

_"I am sorry," I apologize, "Can you come to my house tomorrow?" I wait for the answer, scary that he would refuse to come after been such as rude person._

_"Of course!" he smiles to me. I smile back to him and realized that I was holding my breath._

_"Pinky promise me that you would come tomorrow," I said as I raise my pinky" and after tomorrow and after after tomorrow and-_

_"Gezz I got it" He said while coming closes to me and cross his pinky with me. We both make eye contact and smile to each other._

_"I got it go!" He said while running to his house._

_"See you tomorrow!" I said while saying goodbye to him with my hand even thought I knew that tomorrow we were going to see each other. _

_"Don't you feel happy to have a friend" Maria asks with a smile._

_"Yup!" I answer her with a smile. But wait… I realized something important that still dint known from him._

_""Pinki!" I yell at him._

_"Stop calling me that" He squeals. _

_"My name is Lucy heartfilia and if you want me stop calling you pinki then tell me you name!" I yell at him._

_"My name is," he said while giving me my favorite toothy grin smile, "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!"_


End file.
